The Ultimate Kataang Love-Off!
by LaineatsSunshine
Summary: Post-War Kataang. Aang and Katara are dating, and one day, when they're bored, they have a LOVE-OFF! Super fluffy and cute, better than my last one.


**Hi everyone I got a new story for ya. Last time wasn't as good as I had planned. My sister went on and on about the mistakes I made. Anyway, hope you like it. It's good for the Kataang soul. Enjoy and thank you for viewing! Laine out.**

I was lying down in the cool, damp grass, lazily staring up at the grey clouds accumulating in the air. They were big and dark, foreshadowing oncoming rainfall. It was just barely sprinkling, tiny water droplets trickled down from the sky.

It was one of those warm spring showers that usually visit the Earth Kingdome this time of year. The air was warm and humid, with a breeze swaying the grass softly.

Aang and I love this kind of weather, we can Waterbend together and just relax without a care. That's why we were out here now, lying in the grass, hand in hand, and waiting for the rain. It was almost like a countdown.

"You know what I don't get?" Aang's voice broke through the silence. I knew he would speak up soon, Aang hated silence, he was restless, and couldn't go long without, well, _something_ happening.

I loved that about him.

I turned my head toward him. "What?"

"Why do people compare bad days, to rainy days? Rainy days are awesome!"

I thought for a moment. I loved it when it rained, though, that was probably because I was a Waterbender. I could manipulate the water however I wanted. Others couldn't.

"Well, I guess people just don't like the idea of water falling from the sky." I said with a shrug.

"Why?" He asked "I mean, water gives life right? Without rain, none of us could be alive!"

"That's true. I just don't think anyone associates it with a happy thought."

"Well I do." Aang said. "Water always reminds me of you, and that makes me happy, every time." He kept his eyes on the sky, but gave a smile.

I blushed, lucky for me; he was fixed on the clouds above. I turned to him and kissed his cheek. His smile transformed into a grin.

_Oh I know that look._ I thought to myself. He had just challenged me to a love-off.

About a year ago, Aang and I had an unannounced love-off. I have no idea what it's called so I went with "love-off". We kept saying the sweetest things to each other until one of us gave in, and kissed the other. We had love-offs from time to time.

I could tell from his cocky face, he wanted to duel.

I glanced at him; he was still smiling and gazing at the sky as he stroked my hand with his thumb. Then I got an idea.

"You know what I don't get," I started out. "Is why don't people like cloudy days?"

I turned to Aang, he was beaming at me. We were face to face.

_Oh spirits, he is cute. C'mon Katara, don't give in._

I had a plan. It had to be big and cheesy. But I had to be cute too. I put on my best "I love you" face.

"Alrighty then." He said. "Present your case."

"Well, like what you said before, water gives life." I said quoting him. "Without clouds, how would it rain?"

"Hmm…" He took his free hand and began stroking an imaginary beard. "A fair point." He said in a fake accent. "May I ask Lady Katara, what about when it doesn't rain, and it's just clouds?" He gestured towards the sky.

The plan was working. He was a spider-fly caught in my web. I grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask. The clouds remind me of us, air and water, all in one."

That was the straw the broke the gator-camel's back. I had started the cheesiest, sweetest and loving filled war. Things could get ugly.

Now it was his turn to blush. He quickly got his head back in the game though.

"Well, the sparkly water reminds me of your eyes." He retorted.

"The grey clouds remind me of _your_ eyes." I snapped back.

"The soft raindrops remind me of your touch."

"The sound of rain against the ground reminds me of your heartbeat."

"Well I love you."

"I love you more."

"That's it." He got up. At first I thought he was mad, but when I saw his smile, I knew he had lost the love-off. "We _HAVE_ to kiss now." He pulled me up. "It's the law."

"I've never heard of such a law." I said taking his hand in mine. "Are you sure you're not giving up?" I wish I looked like a winner, but I was grinning too much.

"I…lost…" He put on his puppy face. "But it's totally worth kissing you."

"Do it already airhead." I said wrapping my arms around him.

Aang drew closed and we closed our eyes, a moment before we made contact, I felt something.

Why was I wet?

It was pouring. Finally raining. We laughed. Aang spun me around and shouted "IT'S A SIGN!"

I managed to overcome my dizziness to kiss him. It was soft and tender.

We pulled apart. "You lose." I said

"Check again." He smirked. "You kissed me first."

"Darn! Now it's a tie!"


End file.
